


Pumpkin Proposal

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean tries to plan a surprise for your favorite holiday, Halloween. He doesn’t quite pull it together in time, but that doesn’t matter to you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Pumpkin Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @atc74 for my Fall Drabbles. Her request was “Disgusting fluff…Dean, pumpkin carving and a proposal ❤🎃”. I hope you like it, Ang! It fills the Halloween square for @spngenrebingo.

You leaned against the frame of the open doorway before rapping two knuckles against it, greeting the room’s occupant with a smile. “Hey, Sam, do you know where Dean is?”

Sam looked up, running his hand down the stubble of his chin as he pondered the question. “Um, I think he said something about the garage.”

You straightened up. “Again? He’s been holed up in there for almost a week! What’s he doing?”

Sam chuckled. “I don’t know, Y/N/N, he’s your boyfriend. All I know is he didn’t want us going anywhere near it.”

“Well, screw that,” you muttered, turning Sam’s chuckle into a full-throated laugh. “I’m going down there.”

“Let me know what you find!” he yelled after you as you spun around. “Wait, unless it’s gross! Don’t tell me if it’s gross.”

It was your turn to chuckle now as you turned and headed down the hallway, aiming for Dean’s sacred space. You knew he loved hanging out in the garage, but this was getting ridiculous. Every day for the last week, Dean had woken up and gone straight to the garage. He’d spend hours in there before coming back grumpy and grumbly, heading straight for the showers. You’d tried every persuasion tactic you had to get him to tell you what he was doing, sweet talk, sex, even pie, but nothing worked. He wouldn’t give the secret up, not even to you.

“Yeah, screw that,” you muttered again, determination flowing through you. Your man was going to give up the secret today, whether he liked it or not.

As you crossed the threshold of the garage door, you opened your mouth to announce yourself, but it fell shut at the sight that awaited you. Scattered across every surface were pumpkins- small pumpkins, large pumpkins, round pumpkins, squat pumpkins. They were everywhere, on the floor, the workbenches, even some of the cars. Well, all the cars except Baby, obviously.

The pumpkins were in various states of being carved, but they all mostly looked like they’d been exploded instead of carved, with giant pieces just hanging off them. “Uh…Dean?”

He popped out from behind one of the cars, the front of his flannel covered in pumpkin guts. “Y/N! What’re you doing here?”

He looked like he’d seen a ghost, he was so surprised. “I’m looking for you…uh, what’s going on here?” you asked, gesturing at all the pumpkins that surrounded you.

“It’s not what it looks like!” he yelled, but then he looked left and right and his shoulders dropped. “Okay, I guess it’s exactly what it looks like.”

You smiled, trying to hold in your laughter. “Um, Dean, why are there like a few dozen half-carved pumpkins laying around your garage?”

His eyes shifted back and forth, trying to find an explanation, but it looked like he was coming up empty. “It’s, uh, it’s for Halloween.”

You stepped closer, chuckling softly. “Dean, Halloween was three days ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he stammered, backing up around the car, moving in your line of sight. It looked like he was trying to block something from your view, which made you even more curious. You stepped closer.

“Uh, Dean?” you asked sweetly, trying to look around him, but he moved to block you. “What’re you hiding?”

“Nuh…nothing…” he stammered even faster. “I told you, it’s just something I was working on for Halloween.”

“Mhmm,” you said. You faked stepping right before spinning to the left, taking Dean by surprise and launching past him. “Ah ha!” you cheered, but when you looked down at what Dean was hiding, you gasped, your hands flying to your mouth. The carving on the pumpkin was rough and messy, but it was clear what it said: Will you marry me?

“Dean…” you whispered, tears gathering in your eyes. You turned around to find him down on one knee, smiling up at you.

“This wasn’t really how I pictured it,” he started. “I wanted it to be ready for Halloween, because I know how much you love the holiday, but I just couldn’t get it right. I mean, seriously, Y/N, the first couple were practically ineligible. You should’ve seen them. Apparently, I can cut everything with a knife except a damn pumpkin…”

“Dean, you’re rambling,” you laughed, cutting him off.

“Oh, right,” he said, shutting up. “I guess I should just tell you then…” He paused, pulling a ring box from his pocket. When he opened it up, you smiled at the simple gold band. 

“Y/N, I wanted this to be perfect, with the perfect proposal on your favorite holiday, because you deserve everything to be perfect.” He paused, his voice softening. “You deserve everything you’ve ever wanted.” He paused again, seeming to take a few seconds to gather his thoughts before his grin widened. “But, I just couldn’t seem to get it right, so I guess this’ll have to do. Y/N, I love you. I’ve always loved you. In this life, nothing’s ever guaranteed, but one thing I know is that I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. I want to spend every day with you. I want to fall asleep holding your hand and wake up with you in my arms. I want to protect you, love you, and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives. I want to be your husband, Y/N. So, I only have one thing to ask you: will you marry me?”

The tears were streaming down your cheeks now, and you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. “Dean, I can’t believe it…I don’t even know what to say.”

Dean smiled and laughed. “I was thinking, maybe…yes?”

“Oh, of course!” you shouted, nodding your head frantically. “Of course, I’ll marry you!”

He grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Thank God,” he muttered, standing up and slipping the ring on your finger. “Because, my knee was starting to kill me.”

“You’re such a dork!” you laughed, but he cut it off with a kiss, smiling against your lips as you wrapped your newly engaged hands around his neck. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Y/N. Happy Halloween.”


End file.
